


Hematolagnia

by Venticelli



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Aggressive Humping, Anal, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bodily Fluids, M/M, Outdoor Sex, This is absolute filth and I love it, Trust me on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dispatching of a nameless man out in the woods, Twisty and Dandy find that there's more you can do with remains than just admire them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hematolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, uh, this is the first story I'm posting here, and it's a bit of a doozy, so proceed with caution. Started off as a prompt from one of my tumblr accounts, and now, I'm sharing it with you. Hope you enjoy it, as unpleasant and gross as this is.

Dandy pressed his wrists against the clown’s palms, the forest floor with its sticks and leaves digging into his skin as the other man’s weight pinned him to the ground. He was trapped beneath what felt like a mountain of rage and muscle and a healthy gut. The unmistakeable copper and salt smell of blood filled his nose as this evening’s “playmate” laid motionless no more than a foot away. Though they had since stripped, there was still fresh blood on the clown’s hands and splattered across his arms and his face and the mask that covered the bottom half of it.

The very sight of it, the absolutely terrifying sight of a fresh body, had stirred something hungry and wanting in Dandy’s stomach. Hardly even noticing, he had begun to rub himself through his pants, but the clown had been much more observant than him. Fortunately, he hadn’t seem disgusted by the action but intrigued, and so they found themselves in their current situation.

They hadn’t even started, but the clown being so close and so dangerous and so horrifically alluring with his flecks of red that Dandy’s cock had already started to stiffen with keen interest. The only reason he had resisted was to feel the true strength of his friend and to get a sense of the danger that surrounded this whole endeavor. This impressive creature was his and his alone.

Of course, Dandy wasn’t the only one enjoying himself, and the rush that came with the kill had carried over in the clown’s mind, his heart racing and his thoughts leaning more toward the devious than usual. Dandy felt the pressure upon his wrists disappear, but the deep red blood from the clown’s palms remained, beautifully dark on his pale skin. He turned to look at it, and felt his cock stiffen further, but it wasn’t just his own that he felt. As he arched his back, he could feel the clown’s own hardened cock against his own, and he wasn’t sure if he was impressed by the difference in size or mildly jealous.

Still, just the light touch caused him to hiss with a sharp jolt of pleasure. It only got worse, or was it better, as the clown began to move his hips back and forth roughly, his ragged breath somehow amplified through his mask. Dandy wanted to return the gesture, but his hips were now pinned under the clown’s hands. He arched his back as best he could to get even closer, breathy moans and whimpers the only things he could manage. Silenced for one of the rare times in his life. He tried to grip the older man’s forearms to brace himself, but the moment his fingers grazed his companion’s skin he was greeted with a warning growl of a sound and an excruciating slowing of the friction between them.

Pulling his hands away, the fear putting his senses on high alert and making him feel almost too sensitive, Dandy stretched out his arms, desperate for something, anything to cling too, happy, at least, that the pace and the roughness was back. But what he found instead of ground to cling to was a warm and wet pool of blood beside him. He turned his head, his cheek landing in a shallow puddle of their victim’s blood. It seemed the slight slope in the ground had provided them with a perfect opportunity. Wasting no time, Dandy turned as best he could, covering his hands up to his elbows in the ruby liquid, the slick feeling of it on his skin exciting him further.

As he moved back onto his back, Dandy rubbed the blood over his torso, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sticky warmth on his skin and the weight of the man upon him. It was all so much, and he could feel is cock starting to leak. Tentatively, as he didn’t exactly want to end the evening with his neck broken, he reached up to place his bloodied hands against the clown’s chest. To his surprise, instead of scorn, the action was met with a deep moan, which caused Dandy’s face to crease with a mischievous smirk.

Well, seemed like _Mr. Silent Treatment_ wasn’t quite so somber after all. He moved his hands down and over the clown’s stomach, leaving a messy trail of red in their wake, plastering dark hair in place. The clown’s thrusts became more erratic, grunts and moans from both parties disrupting the stillness of the night. Suddenly, Dandy felt himself being lifted up as the clown leaned back into a sit, the young man landing with a thud against his broad and now blood soaked chest.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked, voice already ringing with annoyance, his cock still throbbing with greed and want. The clown stared back at him before pointing down to his lap. Dandy took a moment to realize what was being asked of him, but when it clicked, he wasted no time positioning himself and easing back, feeling the head of the clown’s dick pressing against him and penetrating slowly with a stretch and a burn that was all at once painful and intoxicating. His fingers dug into the other man’s skin, no doubt leaving both bruises and blood as he slowly lowered himself, pre-cum rolling down his shaft as pain and pleasure fought one another for dominance.

Eventually, the entire length of the clown was in him, and everything was stretched and throbbing both from his heartbeat and the pulse of the cock inside him. And now there was more blood in the mix, his own. He groaned and buried his face into the clown’s neck as he slowly moved up and down, his eyes shut tight and his teeth threatening to break the skin of his lips. But oh, the low sound of his clown’s moans and the copper smell and the stickiness of the drying blood between them with their stomachs pressed together…he didn’t want to stop. Each stroke caused him to whimper, but that quickly fell apart into moaning, the clown's hands resting on his hips and his eyes watching him.

Yes, he was putting on a good show wasn’t he? A smile wormed its way onto Dandy’s face as he picked up the pace, his hips starting to buck roughly, the muscles in his stomach tightening until…his orgasm hit him like a wall, and everything was just so divinely painful and perfect as his cum mixed with the blood on the clown’s stomach. His moan was still loud though muffled by warm flesh. He didn’t realize until he was finished that he’d been biting the clown’s shoulder, and when he managed to pull his face away from the other man’s body, he couldn’t help but admire the redness of the marks that he’d left.

But he wasn’t done just yet. He eased his hips up and down, biting his lip and his eyes closed until he felt his clown come as well, his moan like a rumbling growl. They sat like that for a few moments, blood and cum leaking from Dandy’s ass, between his legs and onto the other’s lap. Eventually, the clown eased back onto the ground, Dandy laying happily atop him, drawing small circles in the blood on his friend’s strong chest, enjoying the rise and fall brought on by deep and pleased breathing. Impulsively, he moved back to give the clown’s stomach a kiss, the taste of blood and sweat and himself in his mouth.

This was everything he’d ever wanted. A clown of his very own…no, he would never know boredom again.


End file.
